


На расстоянии

by faikit



Series: В поисках чего-то важного [1]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Series, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: Спустя три месяца после переезда в Нью-Йорк Джастин все еще тяжело переживает расставание с Брайаном. А Брайан начинает осознавать, что теперь его мало что держит в Питтсбурге, однако ему нужен толчок в верном направлении.





	На расстоянии

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Distance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418952) by [ebbj9891](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebbj9891/pseuds/ebbj9891). 



**Глава 1: Джастин**

— Во что ты одет?  
Брайан просто не может начать разговор иначе. Услышав в его вопросе флирт и двусмысленность, я смеюсь и парирую:  
— Я в продуктовом магазине, и сейчас середина зимы.  
Медленно, дразняще роняя каждое слово, Брайан шепчет:  
— Это не ответ на мой вопрос.  
— Просто пытаюсь предупредить, что сейчас тебя постигнет разочарование.  
— Я большой мальчик, Солнышко, как-нибудь справлюсь.  
Я бегло оглядываю себя и вздыхаю, понимая, что разочарование неизбежно.  
— Тренировочный костюм.  
— М-м-м-м...  
Со смехом уточняю:  
— Перепачканный краской тренировочный костюм.  
— Ну, в таком случае, тебе лучше его снять, Солнышко. Что под ним?  
Прежде чем я успеваю что-либо мурлыкнуть в ответ, на том конце раздаются жужжание и писк. Затем слышится грохот. Следом проклятья Брайана.  
— Ты где?  
— В офисе, — рычит он. — Гребаный принтер полетел ко всем чертям.  
— Опять работаешь допоздна?  
— Пытаюсь. Ничего не успеваю.  
— Ты бы успел гораздо больше, если бы не звонил людям, чтобы заняться сексом по телефону.  
— Одному человеку, — отвечает он и подчеркивает: — Единственному. Тебе.  
— Не возражаю, если их будет много. Может быть, тебе больше повезет с кем-то, кто не стоит в отделе полуфабрикатов в перепачканных краской трениках.  
— Возможно, — снова раздается грохот, затем череда проклятий — и наступает тишина. — Или все же я не ошибся и просто хотел поговорить с тобой.  
Он произносит это тихо, будто делясь секретом. Так мне кажется. Сексуальные предпочтения и наклонности Брайана могут быть известны всему Питтсбургу, но эмоциональная близость? Привязанность? Это личное. Только то, что между нами. Я думаю, он скорее даст отрезать себе член, чем позволит хоть одной из наших нежностей стать достоянием общественности.  
Обычно когда Брайан звонит, он говорит так, что ощущается его присутствие. Он словно обнимает, прижимая меня к себе. Но этим вечером я чувствую себя потерянным. Ощущаю каждый беспощадный дюйм, что разделяет нас, и это чертовски больно.  
Рядом со мной пожилая женщина перебирает банки с тыквенным супом, а маленькая девочка уговаривает маму купить макароны в форме динозавров, которые лежат на нижней полке. Им до меня нет никакого дела, но не замечать их не получается. Их присутствие раздражает. Я прячусь в дальнем углу магазина — если сорвусь, не привлеку к себе лишнего внимания.  
— Джастин?  
— Да?  
— Поговори со мной.  
Я хватаюсь за ближайшую полку, уставленную ненужными мне чистящими средствами, потому что Брайан оплачивает уборщицу, приходящую раз в неделю («Тебе некогда будет прибираться, поскольку ты станешь знаменитым художником. И будешь скучать по мне, конечно. Это отнимает кучу времени»). Сперва металлическая полка кажется прохладной, но начинает жечь, когда я вцепляюсь в нее сильнее. Этикетки моющих средств расплываются от навернувшихся на глаза слез.  
— Это оказалось сложнее, чем я думал.  
Брайан делает вдох, собираясь что-то сказать, но затем передумывает. Просто молчит. Я вымученно смеюсь.  
— Ты, наверное, считаешь меня жалким.  
— Нет, — говорит он, и словно через силу добавляет: — Я просто думаю... Спасибо, черт возьми, что ты произнес это раньше меня. Ужасно.  
Ужасно. Это слово преследует меня. Мне нравится быть здесь, нравится город, моя работа, нравится, что могу пойти куда хочу, но когда я думаю, как далеко Брайан, чувствую себя ужасно. Знать, что он чувствует то же ... Я так рад, что чуть не плачу. Мне удается сдержаться, но когда я начинаю говорить, голос звучит так, будто меня душат слезы.  
— Я все время по тебе скучаю. И дело даже не во времени, а в расстоянии, это чересчур, и я не ... черт, я хочу вернуться домой, я еду домой.  
— Не глупи, — он почти рявкает. — Попробуй только вернуться, я лично отправлю тебя прямиком в Нью-Йорк. Найму управление транспортной безопасности, и они повяжут тебя там же, в самолете, только попробуй. Ты не вернешься в Ёбург.  
— Тогда что ты предлагаешь? Будем оба продолжать мучиться? Или попытаемся привыкнуть? Или...  
Прежде чем я успеваю выдать по-настоящему мрачные и вконец неприемлемые варианты, Брайан добавляет:  
— Я собирался предложить вылететь в 8:45 в аэропорт Кеннеди.  
— Ты что?  
Внезапно до меня доходит, что на заднем фоне больше не слышно ни жужжания, ни грохота. Только уличный шум, непрерывное движение, будто Брайан куда-то едет.  
— Рейс в 8:45, еще есть места. Хочешь, чтобы я прилетел?  
— Да! — это звучит громче, чем хотелось. Брайан смеется. Говорю уже тише: — Да, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, прилетай.  
— Хорошо, потому что я уже в такси, — в словах звучит усмешка. Не удивлюсь, если он догадался, что я готов пройтись по магазину на руках. — Я могу остаться только сегодня. Поэтому...  
— Все нормально! — мой восторженный возглас привлекает встревоженные взгляды покупателей. Я прикрываю ладонью рот, чтобы приглушить ликование. Брайан снова смеется.  
— Кстати, я пиздец как ненавижу такси. Не заставляй меня брать еще одно. Ты заберешь меня на машине, хорошо, Солнышко?  
— Все что угодно, — я смеюсь вслух и понимаю, что мне плевать, если кто-то слышит. — Все что угодно, что угодно!  
— Что угодно? — эхом откликается он, и я слышу в голосе коварство. Звучит чертовски здорово.  
— Что угодно.  
Брайан глубоко вздыхает, явно задумывая недоброе.  
— Перепачканные краской треники.  
— Снять их? Порвать их? Уничтожить?  
— На самом деле, — тихо смеется он, — ты так и не рассказал, что под ними, так что, думаю, придется выяснить самому. Оставь их. Просто найди машину и будь в аэропорту в десять, ладно?  
— Да, — отвечаю, расплываясь в улыбке. — До встречи.  
— До встречи.  
Мне хочется сказать ему еще кое-что и, думаю, он хочет сказать то же самое, но это подождет. Брайан скоро будет здесь, и мы сможем поделиться этим должным образом — пока касаемся друг друга, обнимаемся, целуемся, трахаемся. Он будет здесь к десяти. И тогда я смогу ему сказать.

**Глава 2: Брайан**

После первого полного дня в Нью-Йорке Джастин позвонил и целый час восхищался тем, какое тут все чертовски чудесное. Острая боль от его отъезда поутихла, когда я услышал восторженные возгласы о квартире и еде, парке, галереях и обо всем том, что казалось Джастину ярче и лучше Питтсбурга. Пусть и не сразу, но это заставило меня вспомнить, почему я отпустил его. За секунду до звонка я уже был готов запрыгнуть в машину и ехать всю ночь, чтобы вернуть его домой и запретить вообще куда-либо выходить.  
Это желание никуда не делось. Я скучал по Джастину каждый день, и единственное, что помогало смириться, это слышать его и вспоминать, что он счастлив. И напиваться. И трахаться. И гонять сотрудников (гораздо сильнее обычного, если верить Синтии и Теодору — этим оплотам мудрости и здравомыслия). А еще закатывать глаза и ерничать всякий раз, когда какой-то мудак осуждал меня за то, что я упустил Джастина. Это не их гребаное дело. В любом случае, что тут скажешь? Он в Нью-Йорке. Счастлив. А я счастлив за него. Мы справимся. Это временно. Вот и все.  
Или мне так казалось. Джастин заверил меня, что счастлив, что все в Нью-Йорке охрененно восхитительно и что я поступил правильно. Бред. Бред. А потом я услышал, как он почти сорвался в проклятом продуктовом магазине, и это... ошарашило. Точнее не скажешь, учитывая волны облегчения и ужаса, одновременно накрывшие меня. Облегчения от того, что я не одинок в своем жалком состоянии. Ужаса — потому что нас разделяли мили, часы и долбаные световые годы, Джастин был напуган, а я ни хрена не мог сделать, находясь на другом конце телефонной линии.  
Поэтому я бросил возиться со сломанным принтером (пинки все равно не помогали, но кто же знал?) и вернулся к компьтеру, чтобы выбрать рейс. Был один в 8:45, и к тому моменту, как Джастин сказал «да», я уже ехал в такси в аэропорт. Даже если бы он ответил «нет», я все равно бы прилетел. Когда я понял, как он тоскует, меня ничто уже не могло удержать.  
Едва мы приземлились, женщина рядом со мной прошептала:  
— Пара пустяков, да? Короткие перелеты, как этот, настоящее спасение.  
Похоже, она не заметила, что за время от взлета до посадки я едва не стер зубы в порошок — час, проведенный на гребаном самолете, растянулся в столетие.  
Но оно явно того стоит, потому что, пройдя контроль, я вижу Джастина, ожидающего меня с улыбкой до ушей. Он роняет табличку (на которой декоративными каракулями написал «М-р Кинни») и бежит ко мне. Я бросаю свой портфель как раз вовремя, чтобы поймать Джастина. Он обхватывает меня всем собой и несмотря на то, что практически валит с ног, я чувствую — снова дышу полной грудью.  
— Спасибо, — шепчет Джастин, обнимая меня крепче.  
— О-ох, — ворчу я.  
Он чуть отклоняется и усмехается, глаза горят.  
— Заткнись и терпи.  
Я сгребаю его волосы в кулак и впиваюсь в рот. Джастин стонет, обхватывает меня ногами за талию, и я целую его, пока не растворяются впечатления от ужасного звонка, надеясь, что с ним произойдет то же. Это должно сработать; когда я наконец отпускаю, он сияет улыбкой как никогда прежде.  
— Я люблю тебя, — говорит и целует меня в уголок губ. — Я так сильно тебя люблю.  
Я касаюсь его лица, легонько глажу по подбородку, ощущая, как чуть царапается щетина. Джастин мягко улыбается и склоняется за еще одним поцелуем. Я с удовольствием дарю его, а потом тихо отвечаю:  
— Я тоже тебя люблю. А теперь давай уберемся из этого аэропорта.

*

Когда мы садимся в машину, за каких-нибудь десять минут Джастин трижды меняет водителю пункт назначения. Сперва он принимает решение ехать в студию, чтобы показать мне, над чем сейчас работает. Затем внезапно решает, что нам нужно оторваться в его новом любимом клубе («Он лучше, чем „Вавилон“, по крайней мере, сейчас, пока ты здесь. Ни один клуб не совершенен без Брайана Кинни»). А когда я напоминаю, что завтра в полдень у меня встреча с клиентом в Питтсбурге, Джастин просит раздраженного водителя просто отвезти нас домой. Домой. Здесь, не в Питтсбурге. Звучит ужасно, но в целом я просто чувствую облегчение. Джастин всегда заслуживал чего-то получше Питтсбурга, и теперь у него это есть.  
Как только проясняется, куда все же едем, мы благодарим водителя и поднимаем разделительную перегородку. Я касаюсь пальцем кончика носа Джастина:  
— Какие хорошие манеры!  
— Видишь, ты меня совсем не испортил, — смеется он.  
— Еще поглядим, — я провожу рукой по его волосам, теперь не только светлым, но местами синим и фиолетовым. — Да не только треники — ты весь в краске. Купался в ней?  
— Нет, но теперь у меня есть одна идея...  
Я тру пятно зеленой краски у него за ухом.  
— Расскажи...  
Не забывая о своих безупречных манерах, Джастин бросает беглый взгляд на перегородку. Потом перебрасывает ногу и устраивается у меня на коленях. Целует, а затем начинает нашептывать мне на ухо неимоверно грязные вещи. Я изумленно приоткрываю рот, а затем протягиваю:  
— Перестань, ты заставляешь меня краснеть.  
— Да конечно, — фыркает Джастин. — Ты никогда не краснеешь.  
Я уже готов согласиться, как вдруг на лице его появляется дьявольская ухмылка. Полным лукавства голосом Джастин произносит:  
— Ты краснеешь, только когда я романтичен.  
— А вот и нет.  
— А вот и да, — он целует меня в щеку. — На что спорим?  
Я отнекиваюсь, но Джастин игнорирует, прижимается губами к моему уху и начинает шептать всякие нежности. Я обнимаю его за талию, притягиваю к себе и чувствую, как его губы касаются моего уха. Он произносит слова, какие мне следовало бы говорить ему, будь у меня такое сердце, какого он заслуживает. Слова обрушиваются на меня — удивительные, согревающие, они несущие в себе больше, чем я способен выразить. Джастин легко выигрывает спор и потешается над этим всю дорогу домой.

*

— Если ты планируешь успеть на свою встречу, тебе нужно встать в шесть, — бранится Джастин, или же мне только так кажется. Сложно соображать, когда он, обнаженный, покрытый испариной и пятнами краски, сидит на мне верхом. Волосы перепачканы фиолетовым и синим, а зеленые и желтые брызги покрывают руки и ноги. Возможно, мне следует уточнить, какая же идея посетила его в машине.  
Когда я большим пальцем тру желтые пятна на его предплечье, Джастин наклоняется и прижимается ко мне грудью.  
— Брайан, тебе нужно хоть немного поспать. Не хочу, чтобы ты пропустил встречу.  
— Заряжу полоску или две кока, и со мной все будет в порядке.  
Джастин качает головой, безуспешно пытаясь спрятать улыбку. Я беру его лицо в ладони его лицо и притягиваю для очередного поцелуя.  
— Зачем тратить эти шесть часов на сон? Разве такому я тебя учил, Солнышко?  
— Ты многому меня учил, — говорит он, и на мгновение мне кажется — сдался, но добавляет: — Во-первых, ты научил меня гордиться своей работой. Это трудно, если страдаешь от вечного недосыпа.  
— Я не стал бы называть состояние бодрствования, когда я могу трахнуть тебя, «недосыпом», но ладно, сдаюсь, — я поднимаю руки, капитулируя. — Мы можем поспать, но только четыре часа, а в два оставшихся я хочу затрахать тебя до беспамятства. Идет?  
Джастин откатывается и протягивает ладонь для рукопожатия.  
— По рукам.  
Я откидываюсь на спину, наблюдаю, как он ставит будильник и расправляет одеяло, чтобы укрыть нас. Он замерз — теперь, когда мы не двигаемся, становится прохладно. Джастин ложится на бок, спиной ко мне, находит мою руку. Я позволяю притянуть себя так близко, что наши ноги сплетаются под одеялом. Я утыкаюсь лицом ему в шею, целую, он отвечает лишь:  
— Доброй ночи, Брай.

*

Я просыпаюсь за несколько секунд до сигнала будильника в объятиях Джастина. Когда понимаю, где я и с кем, накрывает блаженным облегчением. Конечно, это чувство отступает, стоит вспомнить, как мало нам осталось быть вместе. Я спешу воспользоваться оставшимся временем.  
Не знаю, что разбудило Джастина — сигнал будильника или его член у меня во рту, — неважно. Он швыряет орущий будильник в стену и просит меня не останавливаться. Мы трахаемся два часа подряд, пока Джастин не сипнет от криков, а я не перестаю что-либо соображать. Пока мы пытаемся отдышаться — задыхающиеся, вспотевшие и липкие от спермы, — звонит телефон, возвращая нас в реальность. Синтия набрасывается на меня по поводу сломанных принтеров и стихийных отъездов — я слушаю вполуха, а Джастин сбегает приготовить нам завтрак. Я обещаю что вернусь к полудню и жду ответ в стиле: «Уж лучше бы тебе сдержать обещание, черт возьми». Но она только вздыхает и просит передать привет Джастину.  
За завтраком он показывает мне свои эскизы, а я ему — проекты, которые представлю на полуденном собрании. После нескольких намеков с моей стороны Джастин делает на них заметки. Проблемы, которые я так отчаянно пытался решить прошлой ночью, исчезают. По пути в аэропорт я звоню Синтии и даю задание для художественного отдела. Джастин краснеет, когда я дословно повторяю его замечания, и еще сильнее, когда добавляю:  
— Моим художественным отделом должен быть ты, Солнышко.  
В аэропорту он ждет, пока я пройду регистрацию, затем настаивает на том, чтобы проводить меня до паспортного контроля. Я вернусь в Питтсбург со сломанными пальцами — так крепко Джастин сжимает мою руку, но мне плевать. Осталось всего несколько минут, и я не собираюсь терять ни секунды. Поэтому не отпускаю его.  
Перед уходом Джастин обнимает меня. Цепляется за меня, и я не могу решить, что лучше — помнить эти ощущения или забыть, потому что они пугают. Я говорю ему, что люблю, надеясь, что это поможет, но он только сильнее прижимается — и ничего не поделать.  
Когда мы прощаемся, я старательно не замечаю, как тяжело ему держаться. Пройдя линию контроля, я заставляю себя не оборачиваться. Знаю, он все еще стоит там. Знаю, все еще смотрит на меня. Какого-то черта я уверен, что Джастин не улыбается, а я хотел бы запомнить его таким, но не смогу, если обернусь и посмотрю.  
И лишь когда подхожу к сенсорным дверям, решимость меня покидает. Я оглядываюсь. Обхватив себя руками, Джастин стоит там же, где мы расстались. Он изображает улыбку, но выходит так же неубедительно, как вчерашний разговор по телефону. Это как удар под дых.  
— Сэр? — окликает меня охранник. Я в последний раз смотрю на печальную улыбку Джастина и отворачиваюсь. Игнорирую боль в груди. Покидаю зону ожидания. Иду к терминалу. Сажусь в самолет. Возвращаюсь в Питтсбург. Боль не оставляет. Ей нет конца.  
— Добро пожаловать домой, — произносит Синтия, когда я вхожу в офис. Я проскальзываю мимо нее в кабинет, а эхо ее слов неприятно звенит в ушах.  
Боль, расцветшая в Нью-Йорке, все растет и в конце концов поглощает меня: здесь больше не дом, не для Джастина и определенно не для меня.

**Глава 3: Линдси**

Я вхожу в «Киннетик» и слышу невероятный гам — в офисе свирепствует Брайан, наводя ужас на сотрудников. В порыве гнева Брайан проносится мимо, не замечая меня. Он нацелен на Синтию, негодуя по поводу некомпетентности своего художественного отдела. Синтия улыбается мне и, пока Брайан яростно бранится, расхаживая взад-вперед, ловко направляет его в мою сторону.  
— Передай им, чтобы вытащили свои головы из задниц и в точности выполнили мои гребаные инструкции, или... — при виде меня Брайан спотыкается на полуслове. — Линдс?  
— Сюрприз? — я неуверенно протягиваю руку. Он сует папку Синтии и обнимает меня чуть крепче обычного.  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Ездила на конференцию в Индиану, — я заговорщицки понижаю голос: —  
Было очень скучно, поэтому я прогуляла последний день и приехала тебя навестить. Не отрываю ни от чего важного?  
Брайан улыбается и целует меня.  
— Ни в коем случае. Просто мой художественный отдел полон безмозглых придурков, мечтающих получить уведомления об увольнении.  
Он поворачивается к Синтии и рявкает:  
— Скажи им, мать твою, взять себя в руки или да поможет м...  
— Я поняла, — вставляет она уверенно. Улыбается и открывает перед нами дверь кабинета. — Проходите и присаживайтесь, сейчас принесу вам чай.  
Сменив гнев на милость, Брайан ведет меня в свой кабинет, помогает снять пальто и берет сумочку.  
— Как Гас?  
— Замечательно, но, конечно, скучает по тебе, — отвечаю, присаживаясь на диван. — На днях получил в классе награду — «Звезду недели». Учитель говорит, что он «целеустремленный, упорный и лучший среди своих сверстников». Он будет очень рад показать тебе награду, когда мы приедем в следующий раз.  
Брайан расплывается в гордой улыбке, но я вижу, что он сегодня не в себе. Выглядит усталым и измученным, как мне и говорили. Все очень беспокоятся о нем. Всякий раз, когда Мел и я звоним Деб или Майклу, они много говорят о Брайане — что он стал угрюм, что отказывается признавать, как ему недостает Джастина, как он исчезает, а после выясняется, что был в Нью-Йорке, и что только когда Джастин приезжает домой, Брайан становится самим собой. В любое другое время — например, прямо сейчас, — он выглядит отвратительно. Слегка безучастный, с осунувшимся неприветливым лицом.  
Какое-то время мы разговариваем, и моя тревога усиливается. Брайан явно избегает разговоров о Джастине. Меня предупреждали, что он может болезненно реагировать; Майкл сказал, что слова «Джастин» или «Нью-Йорк» для Брайана как красная тряпка для быка. Похоже, кого-то он напугал до смерти. По словам Деб, Эммету он угрожал членовредительством, Теду пообещал уволить при первой же попытке снова начать его воспитывать, а Блейк, чье краткое упоминание о Джастине спровоцировало Брайана смотреть на него в упор целых полчаса, теперь вообще боится открывать рот в его присутствии. Все ходят на цыпочках и молятся, чтобы Джастин вернулся домой, только так кошмарное настроение Брайана может измениться.  
Но Джастин не возвращается. Я не знаю, осознали ли это Деб и другие, но мне и Брайану известно наверняка — место Джастина в Нью-Йорке. Возможно, он многого не рассказывает, однако и не возвращается в Питтсбург. Все остальные сыты по горло резкими выходками Брайана, но я его понимаю, хоть и не могу помочь. Страшно даже представить, а что если бы Мел находилась так далеко? Хуже того — знать, что она не хочет возвращаться домой? А если бы она решила, что ее место где-то еще, далеко, где она была бы почти недостижима?  
Только Нью-Йорк не недостижимый. Разве нет?  
Брайан тяжело вздыхает, и я решаю, что пора серьезно поговорить.  
— Как там Джастин? — я с интересом наблюдаю за ним, гадая, в настроении он откровенничать или нет. Очень осторожно добавляю: — Говорят, вы проводите много времени вместе.  
— Я только вчера вернулся, — признается Брайан, устало потирая лицо, как делает Гас, когда пора ложиться спать. — Ездил на одну ночь.  
— Ты же только недавно был там, — удивляюсь я. — Не знала, что снова соберешься так скоро.  
— Я тоже, — он пытается рассмеяться, — но мы разговаривали вечером, и он ... он был очень расстроен. Мне нужно было приехать. Я должен был увидеть его.  
— Он в порядке?  
Брайан вздыхает и качает головой.  
— Только делает вид.  
— Должно быть, это тяжело, — я беру его за руку. — Быть не с ним.  
— Тяжелее, чем казалось, — Брайан кривится. — Я все еще думаю, что должен был...  
— Простите, что прерываю, — Синтия впускает в комнату посыльного. Он вносит огромную бандероль, в котором я сразу узнаю упакованную картину. — Но это доставили из Нью-Йорка. Джастин просил отдать тебе без промедления.  
Она виновато улыбается и добавляет:  
— Он уже трижды звонил с утра, чтобы узнать, доставили посылку или еще нет. Думаю, там что-то важное.  
Посыльный ставит бандероль, Синтия провожает его и прикрывает за собой дверь. Брайан поднимается и с любопытством обходит вокруг посылки. Я придерживаю его за руку и предупреждаю:  
— Не торопись, это следует разворачивать аккуратно.  
— Я догадался, — смеется Брайан, указывая жестом на множество этикеток «хрупкое», которыми Джастин обклеил бандероль. — Окажешь мне честь?  
— Ножницы?  
Он протягивает мне ножницы. Я сажусь на корточки и начинаю аккуратно снимать упаковку. Под ней оказывается натянутый на раму холст. Брайан помогает вынуть картину. Я убираю упаковку в сторону, а Брайан устанавливает картину на диване. Мы отступаем и пораженно замираем.  
Это Либерти-авеню под темным ночным небом, залитая цветными огнями от уличных фонарей и окон окрестных зданий. На миг меня накрывает ностальгией — так бывает всегда, когда я вдали от дома. Невероятно. Работы Джастина не похожи ни что. Очень впечатляет. О них можно говорить бесконечно: энергичные и волнующие, они полны огня и сексуального влечения. Но эта вещь... она чувственная, проникновенная и полная жизни. Кажется, на нее можно смотреть бесконечно — на уверенные мазки, размытые очертания пешеходов, звезды, мерцающие высоко в ночном небе, на яркий поток радуги, сияющий над улицей. Завораживающе.  
Смотрю на Брайана и внезапно понимаю, что вторглась во что-то очень личное. Я никогда не видела у него такого выражения лица. Как отражение этой картины — чувственное, проникновенное, полное жизни. Полное любви. Он не сводит глаз с одной точки прямо в центре картины. Прослеживаю его взгляд, пробираясь сквозь множество слоев ярчайших деталей — и вот они. Брайан и Джастин, под фонарем, проливающим на них золотистый свет. Две крошечные фигурки на заднем плане, но стоит вам их разглядеть, перестаете замечать все остальное.  
— Здесь еще письмо, — нерешительно войдя, тихо говорит Синтия.  
Она отдает его мне, так как внимание Брайана полностью поглощено картиной.  
— Открой, — говорит Брайан и пожимает плечами, безуспешно пытаясь выглядеть равнодушным.  
Я вскрываю конверт и достаю записку от Джастина, написанную на почтовой бумаге, которую мы с Мел купили ему как прощальный подарок. «Ты обязательно должен нам писать», — настаивала я, и потому он все время шлет письма с фотографиями и открытками, посылки с небольшими подарками для нас, Гаса и ДжиЭр. Обычно Джастин заполняет лист до самых краев, а иногда так мелко, что хочется взять лупу. Это письмо короткое, написанное крупными буквами по центру листа.

«Брайан,  
Я сказал, что в общем-то никуда не шел. Ты изменил это.  
Люблю навечно,  
Джастин».

«Люблю» написано с нажимом, будто он специально вдавливал стержень в бумагу. «Навечно» еще сильнее. Мне кажется, прочесть это вслух будет еще большим вторжением в личное пространство, потому молча передаю письмо Брайану. Он отводит взгляд от картины и перечитывает — снова и снова — потом сжимает лист в руке до побелевших костяшек.  
Я бросаю очередной взгляд на картину, которая дышит любовью, смелой и яркой. Не могу представить, как это, должно быть, тяжело для них обоих жить в разлуке. Думаю о том, что Брайан собирался сказать, когда вошла Синтия. «Я все еще думаю, что должен был...»  
Попросить его вернуться домой?  
Уверена, такая мысль посещала Брайана, но он не стал бы просить об этом Джастина. Он не хотел, чтобы Джастин принес в жертву то, над чем трудился в Нью-Йорке, ни в коем случае.  
Порвать с ним?  
Нет, ни за что. Даже вздумай Брайан совершить такую глупость, Джастин ни за что бы не позволил ему. Слишком глубоки их отношения.  
Уехать за ним?  
Уехать за ним. Конечно. Когда-то мы с Брайаном мечтали о Нью-Йорке, о том, как будем там жить. Мы много об этом говорили; представляли себе, как могла бы сложиться наша жизнь где-то еще. Париж, Лондон, Вена и Стокгольм тоже входили в этот список (после того, как Брайан заставил меня сократить выбор городов с тридцати лучших до пяти). Он рассказывал о таких местах как Милан и Чикаго, но мы оба всегда возвращались к Нью-Йорку. Это был город наших фантазий, наша конечная цель. Он недостижим для меня, но не для Брайана. Он уже покорил Питтсбург. Если останется здесь, то застрянет. Может, сам Брайан в это не верит, но он создан для чего-то большего и лучшего. И теперь, когда Джастин в Нью-Йорке... ладно, если не идеальное совпадение, тогда я не знаю, как это еще назвать.  
Подозреваю, что Брайана нужно подтолкнуть. И с удовольствием это сделаю.  
Я касаюсь его руки, и он вздрагивает, словно забыл о моем присутствии.  
— Поезжай к нему.  
Теперь я догадываюсь, что именно Брайан собирался сказать, потому что он смотрит на меня с такой изумительной смесью удивления и теплоты, будто благодарен за то, что я так хорошо его знаю. Улыбаюсь ему и настаиваю:  
— Поезжай к нему и будь с ним. Там вполне хватит места вам обоим, Брайан.  
— Это серьезный шаг, — с сомнением произносит он. — «Киннетик...»  
— Все же отлично. Ты сам сказал так на прошлой неделе, когда звонил и как самодовольная сволочь хвастался результатами последнего квартала, — я сжимаю его ладонь. — Ты мог бы переехать. И открыть еще одно направление.  
Он задумчиво хмурится, в глазах разгорается честолюбивая искорка. Я подливаю масла в огонь.  
— У тебя все получится... Нью-Йорк, как мы всегда и мечтали, уверена, ты сможешь его покорить. А у Джастина будет все, чего он хочет — его искусство, его жизнь в Нью-Йорке и ты. Ну?  
Тлеющий огонек в его глазах превращается в ревущее пламя. Вот он — Брайан Кинни, полный страсти, жажды и решимости. Повторяю с усмешкой:  
— Поезжай к нему.  
Брайан глядит на картину, потом на меня и расплывается в широкой улыбке. Складывает письмо Джастина и прячет его во внутренний карман пиджака.  
— Могу ли я пригласить тебя поужинать со мной?  
— С удовольствием.  
— Хорошо. Заеду за тобой в семь, — говорит он, поднимается и подает мне руку. — А сейчас, если позволишь, мне нужно поработать.  
— Вперед и с песней, — отвечаю и смеюсь, когда он хватает меня, чтобы поцеловать. Брайан берет мое лицо в ладони и целует дважды. Когда он на миг прижимается своим лбом к моему, шепчу: — Я знаю, у тебя все получится.  
Брайан улыбается и целует меня в последний раз — нежное спасибо. Я отвечаю улыбкой, а затем забираю свои вещи. Когда беру свою сумочку и бросаю последний взгляд на картину Джастина, Брайан уже у стола, жмет на кнопку громкой связи.  
— Синтия, зайдите с Теодором в мой кабинет через десять минут. И передай ему, чтобы был готов. Есть работа.  
Покидая «Киннетик», я слышу как Брайан и Синтия уже работают. Беспокойство о Брайане уступает место замечательному чувству уверенности. Я знаю, что он сможет. При мысли, как будет счастлив Джастин, не могу перестать улыбаться.  
Чтобы убить время, отправляюсь в закусочную увидеться с Деб. Шагнув на Либерти-авеню, я останавливаюсь и прислушиваюсь. Появляется какое-то легкое ощущение ностальгии, но в слепящем свете дня среди чужих людей я понимаю, что на самом деле здесь больше не дом. Здесь нет Мел. Наши дети подрастают в другом месте. Джастин далеко, а вскоре и Брайана след простынет. Просто знакомые места, а дом где-то там — для меня и Мел, для Брайана и Джастина.  
Останавливаюсь и заглядываюсь на один из уличных фонарей невдалеке, как на тот, на картине — он сияет чудесным светом, и я представляю, что под ним стоят те двое, но потом понимаю, что волшебство исчезло. Сердце щемит и хочется плакать, но я не стану. Возможно, тот момент прошел, но Джастин идеально его увековечил. У них впереди большое будущее — новые впечатления, новые открытия, целая жизнь вместе. О, я в этом уверена.  
Делаю глубокий вдох и выбрасываю из головы сантименты. Продолжая улыбаться, я растворяюсь в толпе, спешащей по Либерти-авеню туда, где нам следует быть.


End file.
